In April 1989, the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders (NIDCD) published its first National Strategic Research Plan (NSRP). This plan provided the NIDCD with a focused mission to support research related to disease prevention and health promotion. This placed NIDCD at the forefront of what is colloquially known as translational research. NIDCD-funded research projects that investigate the fundamental bases of deafness have been assisting in the development of a variety of potential rehabilitative strategies for these different types of hearing loss. This application seeks funding for a research symposium, "Improved Rehabilitation of Hearing Loss and Deafness", to be held at the biennial International Alexander Graham Bell Association (AG Bell) convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on June 25, 2006. Of interest to AG Bell participants is the impact translational research will have on advancing technology, medical intervention, and overall rehabilitation of hearing loss. The symposium will focus on rehabilitation of hearing loss, ear mold biocompatibility, intra-cochlear gene therapy, directional microphones, and intra-cochlear gene delivery mechanisms. Each speaker will review the latest advancements in their related field of hearing loss research, present current findings, and panel moderators will guide a question and answer session to ensure the entire symposium is accessible to all attendees. This symposium would be similar in approach to "From Cochlea to Cortex: Understanding Auditory Dysfunction," which was held in June of 2004 with NIH/NIDCD support. This symposium will present research, in a straightforward manner, to appeal to an audience of consumers and professionals who are interested in hearing loss but do not posses an expansive scientific background. Previous NIH/NIDCD symposia have drawn a wide range of participants, totaling over 3,200, including parents, adults with hearing loss, and professionals in the field of deafness. Products will include bilingual printed proceedings, for dissemination beyond AG Bell members, and open captioned videos and DVDs [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]